criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Aurelia
|succeededby = Stonemoor }}Aurelia is a major city appearing as the main setting for the first season of Criminal Case and the collaboration of fanon writers UnknownGamez and CoolCCMystery. Located in the country of Italy, Aurelia is a city with a plethora of different locations, ranging from a gloomy crime ridden harbour to beautiful landscapes of rolling flatlands and tall harsh-weather mountains. A total of sixty cases are situated across the city, which is composed of ten districts. The Aurelian Law Enforcement Agency is the featured law enforcement agency that serves the city of Aurelia. Locations and Regions Aurelia features a total of sixty cases and ten unique regions each with their own scenery and composition. Grim Harbour Grim Harbour is the first district investigated in Aurelia. It features a coastal crime-ridden region filled with various criminal quarters, harbours and shipwrecks. This is where the player makes their mark in the agency as they battle to find out what a gang called the Scorpions are up to, and stop them before it's too late for them to stop their plan. It is also where Dominic Fletcher grew up among the alleyways of the district. Cases #1-#6 are located here. Cascade Cove Cascade Cove is the second district investigated in Aurelia. It is a land with large rock features and jutting overhangs among landlubber pirates who are planning to sail, with the guidance of two pirate captains, into the Azaria Triangle, a mysterious area of water in which people don't return from, in order to find the king's lost treasure. It is also the home of Fiona Carraway, who learned everything she needed to know there. Cases #7-#12 are located here. Utopian Peaks Utopian Peaks is the third district investigated in Aurelia. It is a technological district where a famed company known as TechLife is investigated after learning of the company's rivalry with iPineapple, another technology company, and the mysterious disappearances of multiple homeless people. It is also where Thomas Wilford grew up and his allegations with TechLife are discovered. Cases #13-#18 are located here. Amore Square Amore Square is the fourth district investigated in Aurelia. It is a mafia-ridden district that is strewn with romantic landmarks and the heart of Italy's culture. It follows the two feuding mobster families and the love that's struck between the two lovers on opposite sides. It also causes trouble as Vito Panzica is beginning to be drawn back into his mobster's life. Cases #19-#24 are located here. Misty Isle Misty Isle is the fifth district investigated in Aurelia. It is a coastal region with an island inhabited by a small population and a hidden crypt. The hidden crypt that many people are after is rumored to hold jewels and riches that people could never even imagine. It also reflects on Callum Cooper's wariness about heading back to his hometown and the secrets his childhood friend may have. Cases #25-#30 are located here. Pearl Coast Pearl Coast is the sixth district investigated in Aurelia. It is the seedy coastal region of Aurelia that's strewn with nightclubs, beaches and tourist landmarks. It follows a suspicious conspiracy theorist, who have taken an special interest into the mysterious disappearance of the Striker family over a decade ago. Lydia Striker believed that there's something big behind her family's disappearance and she would find out what. Cases #31-#36 are located here. Mystic Banks Mystic Banks is the seventh district investigated in Aurelia. It is the supernatural district in Aurelia, filled with haunted homes, spooky graveyards and forests. It follows the murderous spree of a serial killer called "The Reaper", who slaughters their victims and places their body parts in the killer's name. It also shows the superstitious beliefs that the Reaper isn't mortal, as well Silvano Macerno's difficult relationship with his mother. Cases #37-#42 are located here. Viola Gardens Viola Gardens is the eighth district investigated in Aurelia. It is a region of grasslands and gardens, with various greenhouses and a beautiful countryside. It follows a creepy cult believed by its citizens that they run the district. It also follows Florence Aleiso's family relations and the mayor's connection to the cult. Cases #43-#48 are located here. Serpent Summit Serpent Summit is the ninth district investigated in Aurelia. It is the mountainous district of Aurelia with snow capped peaks and some foothills along the edges of the district. It follows a murder of a young woman, in which Ruth Saunders was a suspect in. As the team search to find out who killed this young woman, the trust and mistrust in Ruth divides the team. Cases #49-#54 are located here. The Arctic Forest The Arctic Forest is the tenth and final district investigated in Aurelia. It is a wasteland that's majorly frozen with small deserted towns. It follows the team's investigation into the murders of the previous police department that happened over a decade prior to the season. It also reveals the mysterious organization, who may have had a hand in the murders. Cases #55-#60 are located here. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Games Category:Seasons Category:Cities